Skipper's Birthday
by xEmerald Isle
Summary: It's Skipper's birthday and he doesn't want a party but someone decides to throw him one anyway... Slight Skilene. R&R!


**Skipper's Birthday!!!**

"I am pretty darn sick of popcorn!" said Skipper throwing a piece of popcorn in the air. It landed on Rico's head and he shook it off with a silent growl. The four penguins were lying on a hill of popcorn that they stole from the zoo storage facility. They made a 'pop storm' happen when they accidentally figured out how to make the _unpopped_ popcorn into _popped_ popcorn. They were now extremely sick of popcorn.

"I can't eat another bite, Skippa." Private patted his stomach and leaned his head back against the white fluffy popcorn.

"That's perfectly fine, Private, 'cause neither can I," replied Skipper letting out a sigh.

The four penguins lay there for the next few minutes, their stomachs full and ready to explode.

Then finally Skipper jumped to his feet and breathed in the cool air. "Come on, men. We can't just lie here all day. We have scheduled training today."

The three penguins groaned in annoyance. Skipper frowned at them. They immediately jumped up.

"Eh we're just kidding, Skippa." Private smiled. "We just _adore_ training."

Skipper grinned. "Come on, men. Down to the HQ."

Skipper took point and the others followed behind. They climbed down the ladder and walked into their HQ. Then they started training. After a short while of training Private suddenly stopped.

"Private, you can't just stop in the middle of training!" Skipper put his flippers over his chest and frowned.

"Sorry, Skippa, but I just noticed something on the calendar."

"Oh, and what's that?" Skipper asked.

Private was about to answer when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Hey, guys!"

They turned and saw Marlene coming over.

"Hello, Marlene," greeted the penguins, except for Skipper. He just sighed.

"What's the matter, Skipper? You in a grumpy mood again?" said Marlene grinning.

He groaned in irritation.

"He shouldn't be. Its his birthday tomorrow." Private held up the calendar to show them.

"What? Really? Wow! Why didn't you tell us, Skipper? We could have had the party organised by now and we would have gotten your gifts and everything!" Marlene cried in excitement.

"Yes, Skipper, you really should have told us before," said Kowalski.

Skipper suddenly got annoyed as everyone started talking over each other about how he should have told them. "Stop stop STOP!"

Everyone suddenly became quiet and looked over at him.

"The reason I didn't tell you guys was because I knew that if I told you then you would have thrown a huge party and gotten me gifts and that's exactly what I don't want!"

"Aw come on, Skipper, that's crazy talk! Who doesn't enjoy parties and getting pressies?" Marlene put her paws on her hips.

"Apparently me," Skipper said raising an eyebrow.

Marlene had a sudden thought. She gave Skipper an innocent smile. He read her like a book, even though he couldn't actually read books.

"I know what you're thinking, Marlene, and don't! Don't even think of throwing me a party! You hear?"

"What? Skipper, is that what you think I was gonna do? Nonsense! I wasn't thinking that at all!" Marlene spoke in a slightly high pitched tone trying to sound innocent.

He frowned at the sound of her voice but he ignored it. He turned to the others. "That means you too, men! No one is to throw me a party or get me gifts, are we clear?"

Kowalski and Rico nodded. Private looked down at the floor sadly.

"Private?"

He looked up. "Sorry, Skippa, but I just feel sad that you're not letting us do anything special for you on your birthday."

"Well, if you really want to do something special for me then one of you can give me one of your fish for breakfast, ok?"

Private sighed and nodded. He knew that that wasn't exactly what he'd call 'special.' But he wouldn't be able to convince Skipper to have a party so he said nothing else. He just stared down at the floor.

"Good. Now that that's taken care of we can continue with our training." He looked at Marlene, waiting for her to leave.

Marlene sighed. "Alright alright I'll go. See you around, guys."

They waved and she left. As soon as she was gone they continued training. Marlene slowly walked back to her habitat, many thoughts filling her head.

That night when everyone was asleep Marlene sneaked into the penguins' HQ. She tiptoed over to their bunks. She carefully climbed up and woke up Private, Rico and Kowalski.

"Marlene? What are you doing here?" Kowalski rubbed his eyes in exhaustion.

"Ssh. I'll explain outside. Come on."

She dashed out and the three penguins followed slowly behind.

"Now will you explain?" Kowalski asked while yawning.

Marlene nodded. "I was thinking.. We should organise a surprise party for Skipper tomorrow morning!"

"What? But Skippa said.."

"I know what he said, Private, but he was just talking crazy talk! Everyone loves parties, right?" Marlene grinned.

"Everyone except Skipper," Kowalski said.

"Come on, Kowalski! You don't seriously believe him, do you? He just said all that 'cause he didn't want us to go overboard with the party and presents," replied Marlene.

"I don't know… Skippa's never usually a liar," said Private.

"Oh come on, guys! Skipper's our friend. We have to throw him a birthday party! Besides it's just one day. After tomorrow he can pretend it never happened. Come on. Please?" Marlene begged.

They finally agreed. So they organised everything. They invited all the animals in the zoo to come and they got gifts. They decorated the habitat so it looked perfect for a party! They also made a birthday cake. They finally got a few hours sleep but woke up early and brought all the animals into the HQ quietly. They all hid somewhere.

Soon Skipper woke up. Everyone suddenly sprang out and cried "Surprise!"

Skipper jumped back in fright!

"Happy birthday, Skipper," everyone said happily.

The three penguins and Marlene walked up to him.

"Happy birthday," they said.

Skipper felt his cheeks go red in anger under his feathers. His flippers balled into fists and he glared at them.

"Who did it?" His voice came out quiet but sharp. He first looked at Private.

"Nope. Wasn't my idea, Skippa."

He then looked at Kowalski.

"Not me."

Then Rico.

"Nuh huh."

Marlene.

Marlene nodded. "It was my idea. I was the one who convinced them to help me organise it."

Skipper gave her a death of a glare, which frightened her. She took a step back. "Skipper, I was just trying to help."

She tried to explain.

"Help? Help? How is this helping anything?!" yelled Skipper.

He yelled it so loud Marlene fell back in shock. She looked up at him with a sad expression on her face.

"Skipper.. I…" She didn't know what to say. She just stared at the floor sadly.

"Everyone, leave now," Skipper said with a sharp tone. "Except for you four."

He pointed at Marlene and the other three penguins. Everyone else left quickly in fright and disappointment.

As soon as they left Skipper crossed his flippers over his chest and glared at them all. There was silence for a while. Kowalski finally spoke. "Skipper, we're sorry."

Skipper looked at the three penguins. "Cleaning duty for the week for the three of you."

Marlene quickly looked up. "Skipper, they had nothing to-"

Skipper held his flipper up to silence her. "Now you three leave for a while. I need to speak to Marlene alone for a while."

They obeyed and climbed up the ladder out of the HQ.

When they left Skipper held his flipper out to help her up. She hesitated for a minute but then took it. He pulled her up onto her feet. There was an awkward silence for a while and then Marlene spoke.

"I'm sorry, Skipper." Her voice sounded quiet as she was still in shock after him yelling.

Skipper noticed this and felt slightly guilty. "Sit down,, Marlene."

He gestured her to follow him. She followed him over to some steps and they sat down beside each other. Skipper let out a long sigh. Marlene looked at him for a moment and then looked away. Skipper then looked at her. "Marlene, why? Why did you do it?" He said it quietly and calmly.

She sighed. "I just wanted to celebrate your birthday, Skipper. You're my friend."

Skipper winced at the word 'friend' as he so badly wanted to be more than that. Marlene didn't notice.

"I wanted you to have fun on your birthday. I didn't want you to have a normal day of training and working. You do too much of that." She stared at him, her eyes full of sorrow.

Skipper sighed again. "I told you I didn't want a party."

"I know, but I didn't think you were serious when you said you didn't want one. I wouldn't have organised it if I'd known you were going to explode."

Skipper grinned at the word 'explode' as it reminded him of Rico. Marlene looked at him confused.

"Never mind," he said.

She looked away. "I'm really sorry, Skipper. Do you forgive me?"

He looked at her, staring into her big brown eyes. "Of course I do. In fact you shouldn't actually be the one who's apologizing in the first place. I should. I'm sorry."

Marlene frowned in confusion. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because you did nothing wrong. I shouldn't have yelled at you just for celebrating my birthday. You did a nice thing trying to make me have fun on my special day. Thank you."

Marlene smiled. "You're welcome."

He held his flippers out to hug her but he stopped short and hesitated. He shouldn't really get too close to Marlene in case it ruins their friendship. Marlene didn't care at all and she threw her arms around him. He hugged her back and held her tight.

"Happy birthday, Skipper."

He grinned. "Thanks, Marlene. Thanks."

**THE END**


End file.
